Savin' Me
by ImmahBack
Summary: Ever since he left, she had been in darkness. Max, in a matter of months, had changed from the strong, loud person to a cold, distant, and broken one. If she thought it couldn't get any worse, those dreaded numbers show up on the back of her neck. Where is he, the one she needs most? Faxness in later chapters. Important note at bottom of page.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm going to smile like nothing wrong, talk like everything's perfect, act like it's all a dream, and pretend it's not hurting me." –unknown_

Ever since he had left, she had been in darkness. Max, in a matter of months, had changed from the strong, loud person to a cold, distant, and broken one. She didn't become weaker; but would force herself to go through hours of training and fighting. The flock had been positive Dylan would move in and they would eventually fall in love-as well as take Fang's place in Max's heart. It was really, the opposite. Every time Dylan tried to "win her over", she slapped it back in his face. Time and time again he tried, and failed. Angel, sensing her thoughts, whispered gently in her head.

_'You should give him a chance, Max. He is your other half.'_

_'My other half left me a long time ago.'_ her angry, sorrowful mind screamed. _'I want to die. I can't take this shit anymore!'_

Angel recoiled from her mind as if Max had slapped her. A look of hurt flashed across her face. Max, the person who had always kept the flock together in the toughest of times, Max, who had always been invincible, was breaking.

**Max POV**

I felt Angel recoil from my mind immediately after I had let that stupid comment slip. Guilt settled in quite quickly after that.

_'Angel...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're trying to help, but I have to handle my love life on my own, okay?'_

I felt her presence in my mind before she spoke. _'It's...okay Max.'_ came the soft reply.

She then withdrew from my mind, and I was left with silence. I wanted to literally kick myself; I shouldn't be spazzing out on a freaking eight year old girl. The guilt only seemed to continue to get worse. The thing that sucks the most when you want to escape from something is that you can run away from anyone in the world, but you can't escape your own mind.

_'Max...you need to control your thoughts. Sulking around over Fang and acting in anger towards your flock is not going to solve anything.'_ the Voice chimed in.

In case you haven't noticed, I have a _freaking voice _in my head that annoys the crap out of me. Just when you need more things to add to the problem, the Voice will do it for you.

"Finally talking to me, eh? Well, why don't you go back to being silent? Just leave me alone. I don't feel like dealing with your lectures. I'm going to take a shower," I said out loud.

I had done this once before and I bet people thought I needed to go to a mental hospital. I walked out of the clearing and flew up on to the deck of the house that we were currently living in. I ignored the flocks' stares as I literally ran for the bathroom. What was up with them today?

'_More like what is wrong with you today, Max.' _the voice chimed in again.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; that thing was so freaking annoying.

'_Shut up!'_ I snapped at it as I hopped into the shower and let the warm water calm my aching muscles in my back. After ten minutes or so of standing endlessly under the water, I shut it off, and reached for a towel.

I was in the midst of drying my hair _(yes I already have clothes on for all the minds in the gutter out there) when _something black on my neck caught my eye; it didn't bother me until I realized what it was: my expiration date. Cold tremors ran down my spine as I stood there frozen. Looks like I was getting my wish after all..._'I want to die. I can't take this shit anymore!'_.

Who would lead the flock when...I was gone? Remembering Angel, I quickly changed the subject my thoughts were on. Later I would make some plans about this.

**Normal POV**

Max walked out of the bathroom with a heavy heart. How could she tell them-let alone worry about what could happen to them. She walked into the living room, and saw Angel looking at her strangely. _'Whatever you heard from me in the bathroom, do not tell them. I want to talk to you later.'_ Max thought to her.

Her brows furrowed, but nodded. Just then, a car, that had been speeding, screeched to a stop in the front of the house.

"What the heck was that?" Nudge yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Could you yell any louder?" Iggy growled as he rubbed his ears.

Her eyes widened in annoyance. "Don't you get sarcastic with ME, there mister!"

His expression looked like he was going to smash something. "Stupid woma-"

Nudge's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Finnish that sentence and the people will pick you off the road with a shovel."

Max gave the two a "wth?" look and just had to make a remark.

"Why are you two arguing like a married couple? Get a freaking room-make that a debate room and marriage counselor!"

**Max POV**

I let my mouth run again...oops. Nudge's eyes grew so wide in rage that I thought she was going to _actually dare_ to put **me** out on the road as road kill.

"...Max! I'm gonna kill you!"

' _...don't worry that's already being done.'_ I thought at her in my head.

I just forgot, not so conveniently, that there was a mind reader in my flock. Great. Just as I realized this, I heard a gasp come from Angel's direction. "...Max...?"

**0.0 Hey guys! Long time no see! My other stories WILL BE UPDATED! Do not worry! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I am trying to update ALL my stories today...so anyways here it is! Warning: Max's colorful language. Enjoy!**

Recap: Just _as I realized this, I heard a gasp come from Angel's direction. "...Max...?"_

**Max POV**

Shit. What the fu—_heck_ am I supposed to do? Oopps. Language! I though that's what 'watch your mouth' meant. In my house, it means 'watch your trap and your language'.

"I was thinking that Nudge was going to put me out as road kill, Angel. She looks really scary right now." That was the best explanation I could give at the moment. Go Team Max! Wow. I need to get a life. Her brows knitted together as if she didn't believe me, and I almost wanted to cross both of my fingers in front of everyone.

"...okay, Max." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "

"Good. Guys, how about we all go for a nice night fly after dinner? We haven't gotten out in awhile."

I saw their eyes light up with joy. Maybe they thought I was actually turning around...or becoming a more "fun Max". It is easier for them to have to believe that than face the truth. It turned out that we had ordered pizza; and a lot of it. I think the pizza guy thought there was a party going on, and his confusion had him running out the door with no payment, the flock laughing their asses off and probably getting fired. It's all good for us-it saved me about one hundred dollars in pizza. After dinner, I decided we would all head out west and get some nice air with a hint of country. The sunset is absolutely breath taking when you are literally in it. Despite the beautiful views, I don't know when exactly I will start noticing the symptoms of the expiration date. The thing that worries me the most is when the flock finds out.

**Angel POV**

I know Max is trying to hide something important from me. Every time I tried to read her thoughts during the flight her mind was blocked. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I was just in time to see Max's face scrunch up in agony and drop like a stone.

"MAX!"

**Max POV**

While I was busy blocking Angel from my thoughts and thinking up ways to hide my expiration date, the Voice interrupted me.

_;Max,' _its voice boomed loudly in my head. _'You can't waste your time for leisure when you should be saving the world. You have limited time to do so.'_

My eyes narrowed. I have every right to hang out with my flock whenever and where ever I want. I heard it sigh. '_No, you don't Max. There is not a very long period of time until your body begins to shut down.'_

My eyes widened and snapped to attention_. 'I bet you gave this to me of speed up the process, JEB!'_ I screamed in my mind.

'_I'm not JEB.'_ It snapped back_. 'Perhaps_ _you need to be reminded of the short time you have here.'_

I didn't realize what was happening until I felt my body convulse and begin to plummet towards the ground. My eyes became unfocused as my head erupted in pain. Clutching my head and losing consciousness, I dropped like a stone.

"MAX!"

That was the last thing I heard.

**^.^**

**Please review!**


End file.
